


What's Left of You

by PeopleCoveredInFish



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleCoveredInFish/pseuds/PeopleCoveredInFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for the moments between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of You

They wear the same perfume. Yayoi thinks about it sometimes, idly—or whatever can pass as such in a place like this, choked through with regulation, stability, the luxury of having no choice. She wonders about the traces they leave, winding through hallways and under doors, and allows herself a smile. She is not in isolation.

When she’s with Shion, the smell is broad, enveloping, bitter to taste. She flicks her tongue against a pulse point and thrills at the surge of current beneath the skin, at the slip in Shion’s breath. They lie together afterwards, Shion fiddling with the interior Holo, making adjustments that Yayoi is certain aren’t within the parameters of the program, cigarette in hand and sighing smoke. Shion has a talent for hacking, not that she uses it much these days. Yayoi wonders if the rush of it was anything like being on stage, and suppresses that line of thought before it can go any further. Traveling beyond the reach of their scents is inadvisable, now. 

***

It’s not until Kou finds himself wanting to bite off the ends of Makishima’s sentences that he realizes this is more than can fit in the bounds of Philosophy 101. They’ve been debating for weeks, leaving the rest of the student body alternately bored and enthralled, chasing each other through Marx and Lacan and Kierkegaard. Makishima smiles more once they meet up with Foucault. Kou can feel it, teeth against the base of his spine, and he shakes his head to clear the shiver that threatens to run through him like cold water. 

Their conversations bleed into their every interaction outside of class, and Kou pretends he doesn’t see Gino’s disapproving gaze right over Makishima’s bony shoulder. It’s too easy to spend the greater end of the party on Saturday arguing with Makishima, drinks in hand; far too easy to chase a strand of his hair and tuck it back behind his ear, to lean in, hand light on his waist, and move against his lips, steady as his bloodstream. Makishima breaks the kiss to talk about biopolitics, and they’re on the couch, kou mouthing his neck, Makishima’s hand in his back pocket. Almost no one pays them the least bit of attention. 

Kou doesn’t come back to the dorms that night and Gino won’t talk to him the next morning, not even to lend him a pencil in Sociology class. 

***

Kagari wants to see the ocean. 'You're lying if you say you don't,' he tells Choe one afternoon, head nested against the flat of Choe's sternum.

'I'm not saying I don't,' says Choe, ever mild, and cards a hand through Kagari's hair.

Kagari rolls over; plants chin to chest. 'You're not saying anything. How irritatingly like you, Choe-chan.'

He's slipping the last of the bobby pins back into place when he feels the deceptively soft pressure of a kiss at the base of his neck. 'And it's very like you to keep talking.'


End file.
